


Like A Cigarette

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian thinks about Justin -- in comparison to a cigarette.





	Like A Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This cigarette is like him.

No, it's not blond and it's not a twink... but it is a fag. And it's not only hot, but soothing.

Why am I comparing that twat to a cigarette is anybody's guess. Probably because I'm sitting here, staring out the window as he lays resting or asleep in my bed after a rather exhausting bout of sex.

Don't ask why Brian Kinney is not in that bed with him, rousing him for another round. Because fucked if I know. All I know right now is he looked damned hot tonight, dressed to snag that filthy cop. He looked damn hot and now I'm standing here, smoking, a little pissed that the cop didn't show, and thinking about Liberty Avenue's little artist in relation to a silky smooth cancer stick.

Fuck, I'm getting soft in my old age.

So he's like a fucking cigarette.

He used to be filtered, but he's grown so much in the past two or so years. Now he's stronger and more heady than even that first night when I saw him leaning against the lamp post, trying to act non-chalant when he was scared out of his mind.

Even more so, he's like a kalidescope of cigarettes. He can be sweet like a clove, or have the fresh bite of a menthol. But mostly he's just smooth like turkish tabacco, or some other exotic and mellow flowing fag.

And when he snags it from me and takes a drag off of it... So smooth, so soothing...

Just like the cigarette.


End file.
